


Lyricless Lovesong in our Hearts

by PowerofthePenName



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Hibiki with a Hidicki, Impregnation, Miku on top, No Dialogue, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Spending the day together, Hibiki and Miku decide that perhaps they can spend the day particularly close; and perhaps start something new altogether when they do.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lyricless Lovesong in our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been forever and a day, but life has been, yeah. Anyway got another commission, my first time writing for this fandom. Hope you symphogear fans like this one. Contains No dialogue whatsoever, at request of the commissioner, as well as Hibiki using her Hidicki to knock up Miku. Without further ado, enjoy!

Living with Miku had always been wonderful. Ever since they moved in together when in school, it just felt right to be able to come home to her, to share a bed, and simply to be together. Over the course of their time living together they'd fallen into a bit of a routine. A simple, easy life, at least while at home. Nothing was ever simple when work with S.O.N.G. came into play. That was one reason it was so nice to have this place though. This home filled with warmth and comfort; and nowhere was more warm and comfortable than being beside Miku.

That even applied when they weren't snuggled up together in bed, but even times as simple as standing beside each other, doing the dishes. Hibiki couldn't help but smile a little, looking over at Miku softly as she dried a dish. As she did Miku seemed to see her from the corner of her eye, returning the look and the smile before bumping her with her shoulder a little and continuing to work.

That was another thing that had developed over the years. When she was with Miku, words weren't really needed anymore. They knew each other well enough now that a look, a touch, the way they moved, it gave away everything. She could always count on Miku to know what she was thinking, never having to worry if Miku knew she loved her, or if the point would get across. One look at her and Miku could read her like a book. This, of course, worked both ways. She knew what Miku wanted to say when she looked at her, touched her, held her. Honestly it kind of freaked the others out a bit, particularly Chris, that they always seemed to be reading each other's minds. The "telepathic mind reading weirdness" as she put it. But it wasn't like the gears gave them mind reading powers. It was just naturally from knowing each other so well.

Though, as they finished the dishes and moved to the couch, the train of thought brought her back to the symphogears. They didn't grant mind reading powers but they had changed... other things. Things she could feel shift in her shorts as she sat down. Usually she was used to having it enough she didn't notice, but with her mind getting back to it she was a bit too focused on it. And once she focused on it, the feel of Miku leaning against her on the couch, head on her shoulder, the smell of her shampoo, the warmth of her body. Well, that caused an entirely different shift in her shorts.

Adjusting her position a bit she doesn't do much, but it's enough for Miku to notice. Of course then she's quick to notice why as well. It wasn't as if it was the first time it had happened. She looks over as Miku lifts her head from her shoulder, seeing a small smile on her face before Miku leans in to kiss her. Closing her eyes she returns it softly, feeling Miku turn her body a bit towards her, and then a hand finds its way to her shorts. Nimble fingers undo the button and pull down the zipper as they kiss, and then she feels those same fingers push into her underwear, wrapping around the now quite firm shaft within and beginning to rub it. This hadn't been the plan for tonight, but she certainly wasn't going to complain if it happened.

Hibiki moves one hand to Miku's head, fingers in her hair as she kisses her, smiling into it a bit and letting out a soft hum. She always enjoyed this, kissing her. Well she enjoyed all of this, but kissing was where she was focused at the moment. At least until Miku broke the kiss, meeting her eyes with a smile before moving her head down. Hibiki watched as Miku pulled her underwear down a bit to let her shaft free, and then leaned in and took it into her mouth.

Leaning her head back against the couch Hibiki lets out a low moan as she bites her lip. The feeling of Miku's lips and tongue moving up and down her shaft sent her heart racing, heat rushing through her body. Her hand on the back of Miku's head tightens her grip a bit instinctually, though still remaining mostly loose. She wasn't going to hold her down. Taking deep slow breaths she attempts to stay calm. Not that that was easy to do, Miku knew how to work her over after all.

Taking her hand from Miku's head she leans forward just a bit and pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it and then her bra aside. Leaning back against the couch she once again lets out a groan as she begins to grope her own breasts while Miku's lips move up and down her shaft at a faster but steady rate, her hand stroking what her mouth couldn't take. Hibiki's toes curl a bit, feeling the carpet beneath them as her legs tense up. She takes deep breaths, trying to keep steady, but she couldn't fight back her pleasure forever. As the moments passed by she could feel Miku pulling her closer and closer to the edge. Her training with martial arts could help, she'd learned to keep her heart rate steady after all, but it could only go so far.

"Ngah..." She lets out a wordless grunt and bites her lip. Her grip tightens in Miku's hair and her toes curl a bit more. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath, but it's too late now. She can feel the shift in how Miku moves, a bit faster and deeper, and knows she picked up on it too. Then, just as Miku takes about half of her into her mouth, stroking the rest, she finishes just as expected, moaning as her shaft pulses and shoots her load into Miku's mouth. She can't help but raise her hips a bit as she does, pushing just a bit more in as she coats Miku's tongue with her seed.

Then, with a deep breath she relaxes as her body slumps against the couch, letting out a soft groan as she feels Miku sucking softly on her, cleaning her shaft as she pulls off. Opening her eyes she looks over to see Miku lick her lips and swallow before meeting her gaze with a smile. She had to admit when she'd first gotten her new member, not that it was new anymore, she'd expected it to take some time for Miku to get used to. Miku had had other plans, and a taste of her just like now was the first thing they'd done. Ever since Miku had made a habit of it. She didn't have to question why though; she enjoyed returning the favor just as much, so she understood the sentiment.

Just as that thought passed through her head, Miku leaned in and kissed her cheek. She knew what she meant. It was the same thing she'd just been thinking after all. Taking a slow breath she holds it for just a second and lets it out, getting her legs steady and heart rate back to normal now that she'd had a moment to take a breather. Looking over she raised an eyebrow, and Miku smiles before standing up.

Miku looks down at Hibiki as she places her hands on her own hips. She smirks and then slides them up a bit, grabbing her shirt and slowly pulling it upwards, swaying her hips a bit, and then pulls it over her head and tosses it to the side, leaving her in her purple bra. Her hands slide back down to her shorts, which she unbuttons and begins to push down, and then turns around. She swings her hips left and right and then pushes the shorts down, bending over with them as she does, revealing her matching set of panties, and the noticeable wet spot on them.

She then kicks them away as she stands back up, bringing her hands up as she turns around, and removing her bra, letting it come off and fall to the side off her arm. The look on Hibiki's face is plain to see, looking her over. Licking her lips a bit she could feel her own heart beating a bit faster, her body growing a bit warmer. She knew what was coming. Looking Hibiki over in turn she could see that she was beginning to grow firm again, but it wasn't time for that just yet. Finally she pushed her panties down, letting them fall to the floor and leaving her naked. As she takes a step forward Hibiki's hands come out and grab her hips, pulling her forward.

Pulled off balance she leans forward, catching herself on Hibiki's shoulders, just as she seems to have planned as she's met with a kiss, which she happily returns as she closes her eyes. She leans in and smiles softly as she kisses her, and feels Hibiki's hands move to her hips, resting there for a moment. Then as they break the kiss she opens her eyes, meeting Hibiki's. She smiles and expects it as Hibiki lifts her easily by the hips and sets her on the couch, falling backwards to lay her head on the armrest. That was something she certainly didn't mind. Feeling Hibiki's strong arms lifting her was exhilarating. Even more so was how Hibiki had quickly moved on top of her, kissing her once more as a hand went to her breast, fondling her softly as she felt her tongue enter her mouth.

Reaching up she wraps her arms around her, eyes closed once more as she melts into the kiss. Moments pass but eventually they're forced to break apart. Once again she opens her eyes to meet Hibiki's, seeing the smile on her face. She tilts back her head as Hibiki leans in, now kissing her neck and earning a small hum from her. She feels the kisses trail down her body, one by one, moving down to her chest, where she swirls her tongue around the unattended nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly, tongue flicking over it. Arching her back to press her chest into the attention of Hibiki's lips and tongue and hand she bites her lip as she inhales through her nose, and lets it out slowly through her mouth in a slight groan.

After giving it what seemed to be enough attention, Hibiki moved again, but not down. Instead she switched her attention on the breasts, moving her hand to the now saliva slicked breast, while her lips and tongue provided the same thorough treatment to the other. Miku couldn't stop one hand from finding its way into Hibiki's hair as the other rested on her shoulder, enjoying the skill Hibiki was displaying. It wasn't as if she was out of practice on it after all.

Once more though, Hibiki ceased her ministrations to move downward, trailing kisses now across Miku's stomach. Flat and firm in it's own right from her daily routine and determination to keep in shape, though by no means nearly as toned as Hibiki's. As she moved down Miku felt the heat and tension building in her stomach, and below. The excitement as she knew what was going to happen.

Knew, and then a moment later felt. As Hibiki lifted her legs and moved them onto her shoulders, before leaning in and giving a long, slow, firm lick up her already wet slit. She let out a shaky breath and bit her lip for a moment to suppress a small moan as Hibiki's tongue flicked over her clit. Then she felt soft kisses before another lick, and then another. Laying her head back on the armrest she took deep, focusing breaths as she began to try to keep her mind off of what Hibiki was doing. Not because she didn't enjoy it, to the contrary in fact. She wanted to draw this out and savor it. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, that was much easier said than done as Hibiki's continued actions did not make thinking of other things easy, even if she did start slow.

As her breathing grew even heavier she gripped at the couch, other hand tensing in Hibiki's hair, though she had the presence of mind not to grip too hard; barely. She gasped and then let out a long, loud moan as Hibiki redoubled her efforts then. Squirming a bit on instinct she still didn't move much as Hibiki's strong arms held her legs and hips in place over her shoulders, which she wrapped around her head as well. A gasp, a moan, a half sound cut off by another and another. Closer and closer Hibiki brought her to the edge.

And then, when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking on it and flicking her tongue over it. With a cry of pleasure that anyone in the apartment could hear, if there had been anyone there, she was pulled over the edge hard, arching her back as her legs and hands tensed, holding Hibiki in place. As she did so she instinctively grinded against Hibiki's lips and tongue, as if seeking even more stimulation; stimulation Hibiki was already providing. Even as she was awash in pleasure, Hibiki didn't stop. She slowed so as not to overwhelm her, but didn't cease in her actions.

Eventually though, she managed to drift back away from the pleasure and into reality, body relaxing and laying against the couch as she attempted to catch her breath. Her body was coated in a thin sheet of sweat from her brush with ecstasy. She had her eyes closed as she felt her legs released, unwinding from around Hibiki as she gave one last gentle lick over her slit, and then moved them off her shoulders. She could feel the couch shift as Hibiki moved over her again, and smiled, returning the kiss when she felt lips against her own. Tasting herself on Hibiki's tongue, it was arousing in it's own right. With her eyes closed she could feel the pressure of the kiss, the shift in the couch, even the heat off of Hibiki's body so close to her own.

She also felt Hibiki kissing her deeper, firmer, more eager. The bump of something hard and hot between her legs was an indicator as to why, not that she needed that to figure it out. Returning the kiss in all its intensity she puts her hands on Hibiki's shoulders. After a moment they break the kiss and she pushes back just a bit. She hadn't completely caught her breath yet, but enough. Opening her eyes she meets Hibiki's, and then glances past her to the spot she'd been seated in before, and then back at her.

Hibiki, for her part, didn't have trouble reading Miku's cue. With a small smile she nods and moves back, away from Miku and to the spot she'd been at before. Sitting down, she crosses her legs, hard shaft sticking up between them. Looking over at Miku, who was now propped up on her elbows, she looks her over once and then pats her own leg, as if welcoming her to her lap.

Miku pushes herself up, shifting her legs under her, and begins to crawl towards her. It, of course, doesn't take long as she moves over to her and then shifts to straddle her waist. On her knees she puts her hands on Hibiki's shoulders, smiling as she feels Hibiki's hands on her hips. Slowly she lowers herself, feeling the head of Hibiki's shaft touch her slick, wet slit. Pausing for a moment she makes sure it's right, and then begins to lower herself down more. Slowly she feels it spread her lips and push inside of her, hard and hot and long.

She kept her eyes on Hibiki's as she moved her hips down, letting out a slow deep breath, taking more of it into her. As she did she could feel it filling her, stretching her in just the right way. It always did; it was Hibiki after all. She settled down then as her hips met Hibiki's, her hard shaft now fully sheathed within her, hitting at just the right spot. It was like it was made to fit her. Though in all honesty, with how the symphogears worked, she wouldn't have been surprised if it actually had.

Holding for a moment now fully in Hibiki's lap she leans in and kisses her again, soft but eager, tender and loving but passionate nonetheless. Then she broke the kiss and began to move up again, and felt Hibiki's hands on her hips helping to lift her, easing some of the burden. While she still kept in shape, she wasn't as fit as she had been during her time doing track, so that helped. Not that that was on her mind right now. Instead all she could do was feel it as Hibiki's shaft slid out of her, and then slowly she lowered back down, again with Hibiki's help, feeling it fill her once again.

Slowly they began to set a pattern like this, rise and fall, up and down. She could feel every inch of it each time. Biting her lip she stifled a small moan before kissing her once more, deeper and more passionate this time, more hungry. As she did they both picked up the pace a bit, a little faster and a little more force. She couldn't hold out with savoring it for long before she'd feel the need for more. While she often did try to control herself, once she felt Hibiki inside of her, it became hard not to lose control.

Once again she picks up the pace, moving her hips faster, breathing growing heavier. She continues to ride Hibiki's shaft, feeling each and every movement of it as she takes it in entirely, hitting just where she wants it, before pulling back to only a bit left within her. Again and again, more and more. As she does she realizes she closed her eyes, mostly because she then feels Hibiki's lips on her neck, then her chest. She braces herself with her hands on Hibiki's shoulders for support, changing the angle of her movement to rolling her hips a bit more, letting out a low moan as she does. Her chest moves less at this and Hibiki uses the opportunity to press her lips to her breast, once again sucking on it and swirling her tongue around her nipple.

She leans into the feeling, pressing her chest towards Hibiki, one arm wrapping around to bury her hand in her hair. Even as she does she speeds up, feeling each time Hibiki is buried hard into her, again and again and again. More, and more, and more. Closer. She gasps and lets out a groan. Closer. She could feel her body nearly there. Closer...

Her hips come down on Hibiki's once more and she's there, arching her back as she cries out wordlessly, pleasure washing over her whole body. Even so she could feel the twitching of Hibiki inside of her. Once more through her pleasure she raises up and then back down, and leans in to kiss her deeply as Hibiki finally joins her in her pleasure.

It was a mere moment, but in that moment as she felt Hibiki's shaft pulse, shooting deep within her, she also felt more than that. Ever since she's donned the Shénshòujìng she'd had a perfect sense of feeling of her body. She knew her health, her patterns, everything. And with this, she also felt Hibiki inside of her, and every drop of her seed as it filled her up, the two of them locked in pleasure. She could feel it as her body took it in, and as she knew that, within her, part of her and part of Hibiki was joined together. She wouldn't need a test to confirm it.

Then the stillness of the moment, like time had stopped in their bliss, ended. Time returned as they both came down from their highs, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. Touching her forehead to Hibiki's she stays there for a moment. Opening her eyes she meets Hibiki's, both of them breathing heavily. She runs her fingers through Hibiki's hair lightly, smiling at her. Shifting her position a bit she feels Hibiki's softening shaft move within her. As she does Hibiki returns her smile.

Taking a breath Hibiki lifts Miku up a bit, off of her lap, and helps guide her to the side. Once more Miku laid back on the couch, head on the armrest. Moving over her she smiles and looks into her eyes. There was more there now though. Something else. Miku smiles at her, takes her hand, and presses it to her stomach. It takes a second, but Hibiki's eyes go wide as she realizes. Her eyes flit to Miku's stomach, then back to meeting her gaze and Miku smiles and nods.

There was only one thing Hibiki could do in that moment: kiss her again. Deeply, lovingly, tenderly. Not filled with lust, but love. They were together, and they would be starting a family. True joy was all she could put into it, and it's what she felt when Miku returned it. Once the kiss breaks she moves a bit, between Miku and the back of the couch, laying there and wrapping her arms around her. She nuzzled into Miku's neck before Miku turned her head to kiss her once more, and they settled down comfortably.

They could get cleaned up later. For now, that wasn't on either of their minds. There was only one thing either could think of doing, and that was laying there resting happily in the arms of their beloved, ready to start a family.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have that. Seems the odds are I'll be doing another Symphogear commission in the future, with different characters, so if you like this maybe look forward to more? You can get one of your own as well by contacting me on ff.net or on tumblr under the same name. Also, don't forget to leave a review please and thank you, and also, have a nice day!


End file.
